We Can Do This
by DoitsuDeutschland
Summary: 'I never regret having him, but it hasn't been easy.' Ivan and Ludwig have a long relationship but when Ludwig becomes pregnant, things become troublesome for them, especially since they're still teens in high school. What are they to do? RusGer mpreg
1. Chapter 1

You can completely blame this on a four hour rp with two of my rp friends, but God damn did they give me a plot bunny that just won't stop hopping around in my head and eating my brain lettuse! Plus seeing the two drawings that nashi, one of my favorite Hetalia artist, drew recently gave me the good swift kick in the pants to write this out.

Summery: 'I never regret having him, but it hasn't been easy.' Ivan and Ludwig have a long relationship but when Ludwig becomes pregnant, things become troublesome for them, especially since they're still teens in high school. What are they to do?

Pairings: RussiaxGermany (main), FrancexEnglandxPrussia (minor), other pairings will appear

Warning: yaoi, mpreg, sex, birth scene (I don't know on this), angst, cussing, OOC moments (this is an AU fanfic, actually, just a fanfic in general, I don't know why I need a warning), OCs, stuff like that

I own nothing, the story is mine but the plot was given life by me and my friends. I also own Nicholas Ivanovich Braginski.

NOTE! This is AU, in this universe some men are able to have children, it's not a truly common thing but it's well known so people are aware of it. It's my only explonation for this, you can take it or leave it.

On with the fic!

* * *

><p>We Can Do This<p>

Chapter One: Childhood Meeting

* * *

><p>I never regret having him, but it hasn't been easy.<p>

I love my little Nicholas, my beautiful baby boy who looks so much like his father, but I may have had him too early in life, I may have made some choices that weren't right, but do I hate myself, Ivan or Nicholas? No, no I don't.

What am I talking about? I'm talking about how my son came into this world, how I was young and stupid that night he was made, how I reacted and my choices.

Let's start from the beginning, when I first met Ivan, how we became friends who became lovers.

...

I had known Ivan Braginski since I was six years old. He had moved in next door from Russia with his two sisters and when I first saw him I was captivated. He was taller then me, with large violet eyes and a rather big nose that looked kind of cute. He was a bit chubby, but that fit him perfectly, and around his neck was a very long, pink scarf that trailed on the ground behind him.

He spotted me when he came out of the house and ran over to me, hugging me tightly. He spoke Russian to me, I said hello in English and he giggled. His first English words to me were words that would stick with me for all time:

"You reminds me of sunflowers, I like sunflowers and I like you."

I remember my whole face burning red and then he hugged me, laughing as he did. We became friends at that moment, he told me about himself, about his life in Russia and his family. His father was big and scary, his older sister was the sweetest person in the universe, his little sister was just bat shit crazy.

But Ivan, oh Ivan was perfect. He was strange but he was so cute, so nice. I wanted to know everything about him, I wanted to be his best friend and the only person he wanted to be friends with.

He was in my first grade class, he sat right next to me. I remember Ivan talking to me through most of class, even when the teacher told him not to talk. He wanted to know everything about me, he kept calling me 'sunflower'. He even drew me a picture during art, it was a sunflower in the snow.

"You make the sun show in the coldest of snow storms!" He said, smiling the whole time. Personally, it was corny, but it was really sweet. I never thought much of his actions at this age, I just thought he was... different, you know, because he was from a far away nation and not use to living in America, like I had been when I had moved to the states two years earlier.

Ivan made people uncomfortable during his first few days at school. He was taller and the way he acted made people nervous. Ivan loved to smile and wanted everyone to be his friend, to be one with him. I had to tell him that it wasn't really a good idea. His actions with me also didn't help him.

He got picked on during recess a lot, starting when he had me sit on his lap on the swings. A bunch of the older kids picked on him, saying that kids in America don't so that, that he was weird. Ivan had ran away from the name calling and I went after him, finding him hiding behind a tree and covering his face in his scarf. The Russian hadn't been crying but he look depressed.

I told him to not let what they said get to him and that maybe he should lighten up on his actions, not everyone could handle them like I can. He just nodded but looked sad. "Did they hurt you that much?" I asked him.

"Nyet... it's just... if I try not to let them get to me, I might hurt them. I got in trouble a lot at my old school by hurting people."

At the time, I didn't know what he meant. But a few days later, I was the one that was being picked on, for being friends with Ivan.

Well... Ivan heard what the other kids were saying and when I saw how he reacted, I understood what he had said. He was changing something that sounded like 'kolkolkolkol' before he came charging at the kids and started to attack them. Ivan got a huge warning from the school and a phone call, but he was smiling.

"I defended your honor. I'm your knight and you are my princess, da~?" Was what he said to me when I had asked him later about what had happened. I blushed and told him not to say such embarrassing things, he just smiled and laughed.

Our friendship was good after that, though Bruder, Gilbert, he wasn't exactly thrilled with my best friend being a Russian with emotion issues and possibly being a bit insane. Heck, in return, Ivan didn't like Gilbert in return, I don't remember what caused them to truly hate each other, but I do know that they still can't stand each other, even though they don't remember as well.

But let us move on. Ivan and I have been friends since we were six, always spending any time we got with each other doing something that interested us both. However, when I was eleven, my family, meaning my grandfather Germania, Bruder, and I, had to move due to a promotion Grandpa got.

When I told Ivan he broke down and cried, begging me not to leave him to stay with him forever and ever and to live with him. He kept saying he could not live without me, I told him I would keep in contact with him, we'd write to each other. That cheered him up a little, but only a little, he wore a mask.

I still remember the morning we moved, looking out the back window and seeing him standing in the front yard, having been up since the crack of dawn. He was waving at me, but he wasn't smiling. He looked so... heartbroken, like his heart and joy for life were just... gone.

I wouldn't see Ivan again for three years, and that's when things changed for me.

TBC

* * *

><p>Intro chapter is a bit short, don't you think? Well, I wanted it to be that way, next chapter will be longer and have more character interaction. Yes, the story is told through Ludwig's POV but I think I may have moments where it isn't seen through his eyes, but that MIGHT be through Ivan andor Gilbert's.

Next chapter: Ivan and Ludwig meet up again during high school and the story gets more complicated.

Hm, if you think I need to fix anything up, tell me, this is a first for me (well, not the pairing or mpreg, just the way the plot is written).

Please review~


	2. Chapter 2

Here is chapter two, we get to see a few more characters and Ivan starts to show his feelings for Ludwig (even though he's been doing that since the beginning of chapter one).

On with the fic!

* * *

><p>We Can Do This<p>

Chapter Two: Reuniting

* * *

><p>I spent the next three years away from Ivan, living in a new house with Grandpa and Bruder, living next door two strange Italian brothers and their even stranger grandfather who seemed to love singing at the crack of dawn when he waters his garden.<p>

One of the brothers, Feliciano Vargas, became my friend the day we moved in. Though I didn't get the same spark and complete joy that I got from Ivan when I met Feliciano, I did enjoy his company. Especially because I was use to getting hugs on a daily basis. Sure he was loud and would get on my last nerve, but he was and still is a good friend. His older brother, Lovino, doesn't like me though and he still continues to hate me to this day.

When I started going to my new school, I met Alfred Jones, an American boy who was all over the place. He was nice, and again, I was use to how he acted. Ivan acted in a similar fashion, alway smiling, always laughing. My heart hurt thinking about Ivan, I didn't understand why it did though.

I told Ivan about how they reminded me of him, he said that was just silly in his letter back to me.

Oh, yes, I forgot to mention, Ivan and I sent each other letters all the time. We talked about this and that, talking about how life was and what we were doing. Ivan often talked about school and how his sisters were, a lot of the time I heard about sunflowers, and he told me that he missed me, a lot. Every letter ended with him telling me he missed me and wanted me to come back.

Gilbert always said that he was in love with me, like this was something out of a chick flick. I told him to go away and to stop reading over my shoulder. The letters from Ivan kept coming in, more and more frequently, until they were an everyday thing. He always had something to say, like how his older sister Katsuya was having trouble with her back due to her ever growing chest, or how his little sister Natalia was in love with him.

It was nice hearing about how things were going, but I did miss seeing him, I really did. Who knew that I would get my chance during my first day of ninth grade?

I remember that day, I remember it so well. I had been walking on the school grounds with Feliciano and our friend Kiku Honda. We were discussing what classes we had, how our summers were, the normal stuff. But as Feliciano bounced about next to me, he paused and was looking at something.

"What's wrong?" I had asked and he pointed at something.

"Vee~ look! That man over there is wearing a long, pink scarf! It looks so cute~!"

Pink scarf? At first, I was wondering why someone would be wearing a scarf, it's not cold today. But then it hit me, I knew only one person who wore a scarf that was long and pink. I looked in the direction that Feliciano was pointing in and I saw him.

It was Ivan, wearing the school's uniform, standing beneath a tree, holding a messenger bag with a sunflower design stiched into it. He looked so much different then when I had last seen him, but he looked the same. The chub he had was gone, those some remained on his cheeks, giving him a child-like face that fit him so well. His hair was still the same ash-beige mix, it was a bit longer but it was still in the same slightly wavy form.

The scarf was still present around his throat, though it wasn't dragging on the ground, his eyes were the same bright violet shade they have always been and he had a slight smile on his face. I don't know what happened but one moment I was standing by my friends and the next I was right at Ivan's side, God, he had gotten so much taller since that day three years ago.

"Ivan." I said his name, catching his attention. He glanced at me and smiled brightly, he looked to be so happy, so relieved, so... there was another emotion in his eyes but I couldn't tell what it was. I was suddenly brought into a crushing hug and Ivan swung me around.

"Oh! My sunflower has returned to me~! Oh Ludwig, I have missed you so!" He nuzzled my cheek with his own, he was so happy. I couldn't help but blush at his actions, it's been so long. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm starting school here, what about you?"

"I am starting school here too, da? My family decided to move here. I wasn't expecting to see you but I am so happy!" He pulled away just a bit to look at me with those soft eyes of his. "I missed you, everyday I missed you."

"I missed you too Ivan. How come you never told me that you were moving here."

I watched him frown a bit. "Well, you never told me where you moved to, and so I thought I should do the same, da?" He giggled and continued to hug me, I noticed people watching us with confused or amused expressions, it was embarrassing to say the least.

He didn't stop hugging me until Feliciano and Kiku came over. "Oh~ and who are these two?" Ivan had questioned, his smile still planted on his face.

"Oh," I turned, looking at my friends, "this is Feliciano and Kiku. I told you about them in my letters."

"Vee~" Feliciano was smiling. "You're Ivan! Ludwig talks about you all the time, right Kiku?"

The Japanese man nodded. "Looks just like his discription, though with some changes, it has been a few years." Ivan chuckled and introduced himself to them, with them doing the same in return.

I watched, smiling, Ivan was acting the same as he had before. I'm glad that he hasn't changed, well, minus in appereance. When we hugged, I felt that he was much more muscular then before... n-not that I really would have noticed before but... well... it was obvious really!

I mean, I was use to see him with a bit of fat on him but to see that he had been working out, making himself much more muscular, stronger, more... I stopped my thoughts there. What was I thinking? Well, at this point in my life I was nervous about my sexual tastes, sure I know a lot of people are actually okay with someone who is interested in the same sex, but I was a bit nervous, I also know a lot of people aren't okay with it.

Plus, this was my best friend! I couldn't look at my best friend in the same way that my brother looked at his friends Franics Bonnefoy and Arthur Kirkland. It wasn't something that you do with a friend, you shouldn't look at them like a person looks at their beloved.

But I couldn't help but look at Ivan, especially when he was looking me over like he was now. I felt my cheeks heat up as he leaned closer, that's when I noticed that Feliciano and Kiku had said their goodbyes and left for class. The space between us got smaller and smaller before his lips were by my ear. He spoke softly, I remember feeling his warm breath.

"You look lovelier then when I last saw you Sunflower." I blushed once more, only for my whole face to go red when I felt his lips brush agaisnt my ear before they made contact with my heated cheek. He had pulled away, smiling at me, before turning around and heading towards the building, telling me to hurry up or I'd be late.

I remember standing there, dumbfounded. Ivan had kissed my cheek, not in the cute, friendly fashion he would do whenever he came running up to me when we were kids. No, this was a kiss, one you give to someone you have... interest in.

Did he like me? That was all that ran through my mind through out the rest of the day.

...

Ivan had followed me out of the school building when class was over. He wanted to speak with me about something. I was nervous around him, very nervous. His actions had always been odd to me, but how he was now was very... well, odd. I was confused and not sure how I should react to it all.

I mean, you can blame me for not being sure of what my best friend's actions were that morning. He kissed me on the cheek and said something that had me with pink tinted cheeks throughout the day!

"What did you want to talk about?" I asked as I walked towards the gates of the school, waiting for Gilbert to come pick me up.

Ivan just smiled, standing in my personal space bubble, even after all these years I still can't tell him to get out of it like I do with Feliciano or Alfred. "Ludwig~ my lovely sunflower, I was wondering if you would like to spend this weekend with me. It would be wonderful to catch up with you, da~?" I felt his eyes on me as I looked down at the sidewalk, he was making me a bit uncomfortable with how close he was.

"I-I guess we could hang out together, I mean, it's been so long." I mumbled, glancing at him for only a moment before I was brought into another bone crushing hug. "I-Ivan..!"

"Oh spasiba! Spasiba!" He was all smiles until I heard a little 'ooh' from him and he started to touch me, making me very, VERY uncomfortable. "Oh! You've gotten so muscular! So manly!" He giggled, he freaking giggled when he said that. I was about to yell at him but someone beat me to it.

"HEY! Stop feeling up on my brother you damn Russian bastard!" I turned to see Gilbert yelling out the window of his car, glaring at Ivan who only smiled darkly, I swore that I heard him chant something that sounded like 'kolkolkolkol' while he continued to hold me tightly, closer to his body as if Gilbert was going to snatch me away.

Not that he was, he was just here to pick me up before he got ready for work. "Ooh~ bird brain Gilbo is still around, I thought by now that you would have moved to Prussia. Oh wait, that place doesn't exist anymore~!" Ivan smirked and Gilbert continued to glare.

"Shut up! At least I'm not from a frozen waste land with only a few cities full of vodka chugging guys in hats!"

"Oh do shut your annoying mouth you little piece of shit!"

"Bite me ya prick!"

"I don't know, I'm told that junk food is bad for you!"

"Fuck you!"

"I wouldn't mind doing the fucking, to a certain~" I jumped when I felt him pull me closer to his chest, "blond Ger-"

"Don't you dare!" Gilbert growled, about ready to get out of the car to get into another fight with Ivan.

I sighed loudly, I remembered getting out of Ivan's grasp and got in between them. "Enough! Bruder, stay in the car, Ivan, I'll see you later!" I turned and got into the car, seeing Ivan smile at me, as if the fight between him and Gilbert never happened. He just simply waved as Gilbert drove off.

I sighed and sat back, placing my hands on my legs, but felt something in my pocket. I pulled something out, seeing a folded up being of paper. Opening it up, and ignoring Gilbert's nasty words about Ivan being a jerk and punching him in the eye when Ivan and I were eight, and I saw a number and a message.

_This is my phone number Sunflower~ call me tonight! _

_-Ivan_

I remember the smile on my face as I folded up the paper and held onto it tightly.

TBC

* * *

><p>Ludwig has secret, unknown feelings for Ivan right now, but Ivan is VERY into Ludwig.<p>

Hmm, strange.

Next chapter: Ivan and Ludwig meet up, with some interesting results (maybe a date, or a kiss~?)

Please review! (reviews make me update faster!)


	3. Chapter 3

(Aww, no love last chapter, reviews make me happy, and when I'm happy I update more. The people on Deviantart like me, how come you guys don't? Not that I'm desperate, it's just that reviews tell me if I did good or not.)

Doitsu/Yami is on a roll with this story.

Big thanks to Kit and Kairi for the little add ons to the plot, I'm loving the rp and it's so much fun rping this pairing~! Thank you guys, let's keep rping this, you guys are giving me wonderful ideas!

Two of the ideas ended up getting mixed together, involving a tree and Ludwig's birthday. Which kinda messes up the fact that they were reunited on the first day of school, but let's just say at their school, it starts in late September and Ludwig's birthday is October 3rd, which is usually what the fans like to give him (even though he could have at least THREE birthdays historically).

On with the fic!

* * *

><p>We Can Do This<p>

Chapter Three: Kiss of the Lips

* * *

><p>Ivan and I talked that night, it was wonderful hearing his voice again, but I had noticed he kept saying things in Russian. I only knew a few of the words, from him telling me when we were younger, but I heard 'sunflower' and 'love', alot. He kept saying these while sounding so happy, so giddy, as if he thought I understood him.<p>

I didn't, but I let him talk. He told me that he was excited about the weekend, that he had something big planned. I'm not sure what it was that he planned, he kept speaking about it in Russian and I didn't catch any of it.

He wouldn't tell me what he wanted to do, but then again I was use to that. I was use to a lot of the things he did, but over the past few days, a lot of stuff he had been saying was just... different, more emotional and loving, as if he spoke to me like I was a lover.

It made me blush everytime, he even picked up the habit of holding my hand when we ate lunch, sat in class together (he made sure that I sat next to him, and only him), and even when we walked down the halls.

I had asked him about it, why was he holding my hand, why was he being so sweet to me? He just smiled at me and told me because he wanted to. That didn't help, I told him, and he just laughed at me before holding my hand once more.

The day of that Ivan had picked out came, it was Saturday and I was getting ready before Gilbert came in, he didn't look pleased. "Lud, I don't really like that you'll be hanging out with the Russian tonight."

"Bruder," I sighed, turning to him, "he's my friend, my best friend, just let me spend time with him, alright? And besides, it's not like you're going to be with us anyway, you're going out with Francis and Arthur again, aren't you?"

He smirked, nodding. "Yeah! But I still want updates on how things go, if that guys does anything to you..." He pounded his fist into his open palm and I rolled my eyes.

I know Bruder looks out for me, seeing as it was just me and him here in the states since Grandpa moved back to Germany because of retirement (and to get away from Mr. Vargas), but I wasn't that much of a kid, I was fourteen and I felt like I could do anything.

I slipped on my jacket and headed for the front door, Gilbert had followed me and we got into the car. The drive was quiet, minus Bruder drumming on the steering wheel when one of his favorite songs came up, but he looked at me. "Lud, I think he's in love with you."

"Funny, Alfred, Feliciano, and Kiku said the same thing." They really did, they kept pointing it out when Ivan wasn't around. I told them this was just how he always acted, which was only partially true.

"I'm serious, I think he's been in love with you for a long time. Unless if the way he acts is some kinda crazy Russian thing. But whatever! I'm just making some awesome small talk!" He laughed as he came to a stop at the park, the location Ivan told me to meet him at.

As I got out, Gilbert had spoken to me, smiling a bit. "I'll be picking you up around ten thirty, tonight is a special night and I've got a surprise for you at home! Now go have fun with your freaky friend!" He laughed and I gave him a face, but got out and said good bye before he drove off, going to do whatever with his own weird friends.

I remember walking into the park and finding Ivan at a large tree, a willow. That tree is still there in the park, we go to it during our walks, it's special to us. You're about to find out why.

That Russian fool had been sitting there for a while it seemed because when I walked up to him, I saw that he was sleeping softly. I woke him up and he smiled dreamily. "Ah~ are you real or part of my wonderful dream."

"I'm real, you idiot..." I had gotten heated cheeks once more and sat down next to him. Once I was on the ground, he hugged me close, nuzzling my cheek with his own.

"You smell good~ like vanilla! Did you get a shower before coming here~?" I turned a nicer shade of red, I had gotten a quick shower, you know, to be nice and clean when hanging out with someone. I nodded and he smiled softly. "Ludwig, Sunflower, can I ask you something very important?"

I blinked, he was serious, very serious from the tone of voice he used. "Okay, what is it?"

"Do you like me?"

I was caught off guard but I nodded. "Ja, I do like you."

"E-ever more then just being my very best friend?"

"Uhh... what do you mean?" I was starting to feel hot, he was in my personal space, just inches away from my face, my lips. I was heating up, I wanted him to come closer but I felt so nervous, so scared, so confused. Why did I want him to kiss me?

He frowned a little, his eyes focused on me and just me. "I like you Ludwig, I like you very much. Nyet, I love you." He moved slightly closer. "I've been in love with you for so long and when you left me I felt like my whole world was destroyed, that I would never be loved or be happy because you left. Your letters, they kept me from doing bad things, da? But it wasn't enough, I wanted to see you so badly. How lucky was it that my family would move to the city where you moved to."

Violet-eyes continued to bore into my own blue. "Ludwig, I love you, I want to be with you and only you, that is why I must know, do you like me in return? Do you... love me?"

I could only look at him, that explained everything, everything he did around me that he didn't do around others, the things he said, the smiles he gave me, everything was because he was in love with me. I don't know why he could ever have such feelings for me, I'm not special, but at that moment I felt like I was the only person in the world that mattered, because I was, to Ivan.

I could only smile at him, I felt happy, very happy and relieved hearing him say those words. Did I like him? Yes. How did I know this? Because when he said all those things, I felt like a great weight had been lifted, like a secret I kept was known to the world and I didn't feel worried about keeping that hidden from everyone. I will never forget that feeling, it was so pleasent.

"I do, I do like you, a lot. Maybe even love you, but you could make me love you more." Corny, I know, but it felt like the right thing to say, and it was for the smile on Ivan's face was... beautiful. He looked so happy, like he had the most perfect moment of his life, like all his dreams had come true.

You know, it's surprising that we could just confess like that to each other after only just seeing each other for about six days, but we've known each other since we were kids so we don't have to go through that usual 'finding out who you love' shit they do in movies. Actually, I guess it isn't that surprising. What was surprising was the kiss on the lips I got from Ivan.

One moment we were looking each other in the eyes and the next I feel his lips against my own. Our first kiss, my first kiss. It was short, only lasting a moment, but I will remember this for all time as well. He pulled away and smiled, letting out a soft chuckle. "Are we boyfriends now?"

"I-if that is what you want..." I was blushing again and he kissed me once more, pulling away and smile and lean back agaisnt the tree. "So... was this all you had planned or did you have something else in mind?"

"Oh, da! Wait... nyet... uhh, I didn't think this far, is there anywhere you want to go~?"

I wanted to hit him in the nose for not planning things out. What a pain in the ass... "Want to go have dinner somewhere?"

"Sure!" He grabbed my hand and tugged me out of the park, towards the downtown area. He dragged me about, finally coming upon a resturant. It looked Italian from what I could tell and he dragged me inside. A waitress saw us and smiled, leading us to a table. It was a spur of the moment thing, coming to this place that we've never been to before. It was nice, it was actually kind of fun, which is odd for me because I'm usually so stern, as Alfred has told me.

The evening was... interesting, Ivan kept trying to get me to laugh and even tried to mess with the waitress by trying to kiss me. I ended up blocking him with a spoon. I enjoyed the time I got to spend with him, even though Gilbert came to pick me up a bit earlier then expected, saying that Francis and Arthur got into a huge argument and he left.

Ivan was a bit upset with me leaving but he smiled and I remember he spoke softly into my ear, telling me that he'd love to do this again, but not before telling me happy birthday. I had completely forgotten my birthday, but Ivan remembered and Bruder did as well, since he had a cake waiting for me at the house.

I went home with warm cheeks and excitement building up in my stomach. I wanted to tell Gilbert, I really did, but I felt that I should just keep it a secret for a while.

Too bad that when I told him I had to tell him something else as well...

TBC

* * *

><p>Honestly, I didn't want this to be TOO sappy, but I do like how it came out. Ludwig did know he had feelings for Ivan, but he wasn't completely sure on them. Thank God Ivan told him that he liked him. And in case if you're wondering, it was love at first sight for Ivan when he saw Ludwig.<p>

Next chapter: The dating continues in secret and a night together leads to something special and life changing.

Please review.


	4. Chapter 4

There is a warning for this chapter! And an explanation!

Warning: sex scene, told through Ludwig's POV. If you don't want to read a sex scene then you'll have to wait until the next chapter, you won't miss much (except the whole reason that Nicholas will even be made).

Now I have to also give you an explanation for how exactly males can have babies. *inhales* Alright so males who can have babies are what are known as 'cunt boys' (if someone can give me a nicer term for this, please do), and though they have functional male parts, they also have the lady parts as well.

Most of the time, most cunt boys don't do much with these extra parts and a lot don't really pay attention to them, because men don't have periods like women. They do make eggs but the egg is like sperm, it dissolves in the body after a bit (sperm will do this if it doesn't leave your body), and men don't notice it at all. Also, they can get pregnant just like a woman, but they can't make themselves pregnant with their release, the sperm would be rejected by the egg (because eggs actually chose sperm, not the sperm that gets their first).

Once the egg and sperm join, the usual process of baby forming takes place and a man goes through what a woman goes through, with a bit more pain since their hips are only slightly wider then a regular man's, but not as wide as a woman's.

*collapses* Yeah... I really gave this A LOT of thought... but that's just how one can make good fanfiction! If my information is weird and confusing, just make something up.

By the way, there is an actual birth defect where a man can have lady parts. If a male is born with no testosterone, his vital regions will revert to female parts (since a penis is basically an inside-out lady part and that during the first few months of life in the womb all babies are female.) I'm really serious about this. Did I just blow your mind or make you uncomfortable?

On with the fic!

* * *

><p>We Can Do This<p>

Chapter Four: Fateful Night

* * *

><p>Since my birthday, Ivan and I have been secretly dating. I hadn't told anyone and Ivan only told one person, his big sister Katsuya. He told her everything because he trusted her more then anyone (aside from me). He did tell Natalia though, out of fear for his and my souls...<p>

I don't blame him for being scared, he took me to his house and she tried to attack me with a knife when I walked in the door. Natalia was mad that her 'precious brother' would dare bring someone into the house without warning. Katsuya and Ivan had to pull her off me, turns out the knife she tried to kill me with a butter knife, but it was still pretty scary.

Gilbert wasn't too pleased with me hanging out with Ivan again, but he let me do what I want, as long as he could still insult the Russian. Oh man, if he knew that Ivan asked me out, he would have flipped the table and pull a Natalia on him. Bruder is protective and that's good, but sometimes it's not needed.

And besides, at the time, Bruder hadn't noticed much with me, he was distracted with other things, such as college and his job. That left me with time to spend with Ivan, along with my friends.

Speaking of them, Ivan seemed pretty okay with them, though he spent more time focused on me then them. At first, he hated Alfred because he didn't like the boy's cocky attitude, but he decided that he liked him when he got him all pissy and throwing threats about 'kicking some commie butt'. It's kinda of like fighting with Gilbert to Ivan.

Feliciano and Kiku were okay with him as well, though Feliciano got scared when Ivan pulled one of his angry chants after someone ran into him. I had to walk around with Feliciano hiding behind me and Ivan feelings bit guilty.

Ivan's taken up a habit with me, whenever he saw me at school he yelled 'Zdravstvuyte' and hugs me. After a while I told him to stop, mostly because he hugs like he's trying to crush me. He ended up changing it to blowing me a kiss, and that big nosed bastard still does it! He's also taken up being more 'touchy-feely', like he's trying to feel my up or something.

It's embarrassing, but at the same time it's kind of nice. But not when he did it where people could see! I had to grab his cheeks or give him a good pop on the back of the head to get him to settle down. But I guess he's had a lot of pented up emotions and whatnot towards me and since he could finally express it, he really wanted to show it off.

But these touches were starting to get rougher over time, where he wanted to have his hands near certain parts of my anatomy. It was... uncomfortable, but I was curious on them. I know I didn't understand at first, can you blame me, I was only fifteen and the closes thing to anything sexual I ever saw was from movies and what I read in Kiku's comics, and those left much to the imagination...

"Ludwig?" I remember walking down the halls, Ivan had been following me again. "Do you think I can come over tonight?" He looked hopeful.

"I think so, as long as you don't piss Bruder off." I mentioned to him before turning to face him completely. "And you know you can't be affectionate to me when he's in the same room."

"I do not know why you have not told him about us. I told Katsuya and she was happy about it."

I sighed, looking up at him, damn him for being taller. "I know, but Bruder hates your guts and vise versa. Plus, I just want to wait a bit, alright? There will be a right moment to tell him but we just have to wait."

He nodded, smiling at me still and toying with one of the ends of his scarf. I raised an eyebrow. "What?"

"Umm... will he be home tonight?" He had a light dusting of pink on his cheeks, what was he thinking about?

I thought for a moment, was Gilbert going to be out of the house tonight? I think he was, he usually went someone on Friday nights, probably with Francis and Antonio, since Arthur was avoiding Francis right now because of another fight. "Nein, I don't think he'll be home." This seemed to make the other relax and he grinned.

"Good~ cause I want to stay over tonight!"

"H-hey..! You can't just decide that for yourself!"

"But we use to do that when we were kids, we'd always come over and stay the night at each other's homes~! Well, until Natalia came into my room, screaming at you to stop laying with me, then you stopped coming over to sleep with me." He pouted at this a bit and I just nodded, I remembered that. Ivan and I woke up screaming our heads off, clinging to each other for dear life when she came in, saying something about me being a rapist. How a five year old knew that word, I'll never know.

With a sigh, I told him that he could sleep over and he hugged me, tightly, and kissed my cheeks over and over.

Later that night, Ivan arrived, coming around seven just in case Gilbert hadn't left earlier then he said he would. We had dinner, something that he decided to make. I don't remember the name of it, but it was good, but Ivan said his older sister could make it better then him. Still, it was a nice thing he did, but during dinner I had taken note to his frequent fidgeting and small glances, as if he had something to say but wasn't sure if he should.

He kept doing that while we watch a movie and when we were talking in my room, finally, I had enough. "Ivan, why do you keep doing that?"

"Huh?" He blinked, it looked cute. "What am I doing?"

"You keep acting all nervous and you look like you want to talk. Just speak, alright?"

Violet eyes looked at me before Ivan spoke. "I want to sleep with you."

"Umm... I was expecting you to, since we'll be sharing me bed and all."

"Nyet, I want to _sleep_ with you, as in I want to make love to you."

The room was quiet and I couldn't quite grasp what he said. "Did... do you want to... have sex?"

"Da." He nodded, he was serious, so very serious. It was kind of scary. "I wish to continue showing you my feelings for you and I feel that the act of making love will be the best way. Can we Sunflower? I know that we have only been dating for a few weeks but we have known each other for so long."

I was unsure of what to say, but I nodded, knowing that we were going to do such acts at some point in the relationship. Besides, it's not that I hadn't thought about it myself, though I will not speak of what had gone through my mind when I was thinking of the act of sex with Ivan.

He smiled and kissed me softly, but that only lasted a moment before he placed his hands on my shoulders. I felt his tongue lick at my lips, I parted my lips, his tongue went straight into my mouth. I could feel it move about, it felt so good that I couldn't hold back the small moan that came from me.

He picked my up from off the floor and sat down on my bed, patting his lap, wanting me to sit on it. I blushed lightly, and sat down like he wanted, his arms wrapped around me and he started to kiss me again. I felt his large hands tugging at my shirt as he kissed my lips, moving to my cheek and then... oh Gott! He started to play with my ear, licking the shell and breathing on it, why did that feel so good?

I guess because I was a virgin in pretty much everything sex-related, minus what I've read, so all of this felt so good even though it was so simple and basic, I already felt hot. I blinked when I noticed he was tugging on my shirt, trying to get it over my head. "Ivan..." I started but he placed a small kiss to my lips and pulled back, smiling.

"Do not worry, this is normal, da?" He removed my shirt before looking at me and giggling. He reached up and messed up my hair, I wanted to get mad at him for doing that, it takes a bit of work to keep it slicked back in perfect order, but he seemed content. Well, until he quickly leaned down and went to kiss and tease the skin of my neck.

I told him no visable marks, he nodded and just moved down to play with my chest, which he seemed to enjoy very much. "You are so muscular Sunflower~ you've worked out so much since I last saw you!" He then smirked. "I like it." Ivan licked a nipple, biting it and sucking on it, making me moan, it felt so good.

My nerves were going nuts as he played with my chest, his hands rubbing up and down my body, but staying away from the growing want that was in my pants. However, I saw his and I decided to make it a bit bigger. I knew a long time ago that Ivan was rather... sensitive on his neck so I removed his scarf, his actions halted, but mine didn't.

I looked at his exposed neck and I kissed it, he let out a small gasp. I smirked a bit before I nipped at the tender flesh, finding a good spot to suck on the skin. He moaned loudly, his arms wrapping around me, I swore I heard him moan the word more in both English and Russian as I licked and bit. I pulled away, seeing a nice, big red mark. It didn't go away for a little over a week. Not bad for my first attempt at a love bite.

He got me back though by pushing me down on the bed and pulling my pants right off me, leaving me in only my socks and boxers. I was flushed, panting, he was excited and lustful. This was new for both of us, but it seemed natural to us to perform different actions to please each other. But then again, that would just be basic human instinct.

Ivan leaned over me, kissing down my body, from the base of my neck down to the start of the waistband of my boxers. "I... can I... umm..." He was a bit scared, nervous. But I gave him a small smile, I didn't know what he wanted to do, but I had a feeling it might be like one of the actions that Kiku showed me in one of his... um... 'special' comics. Ivan nodded and pulled down my boxers, I looked away, I was hard.

I gasped and turned to watch what he was doing, he was... ahem... 'pumping' me. God it felt good, still feels good. That big nosed bastard knows what I like. He stopped though and I frowned. "What's wrong?" I had asked, a bit breathy from the nerve shocking actions.

He seemed confused, I knew what it was. "You... you have um..."

I nodded. "Yes, I do... it's a genetic trait..." I suddenly felt horrible and nervous. "Is this a bad thing Ivan..?"

I remember the feeling of regret towards my body going away when I saw his calm eyes. "It is alright, da? Sunflower, I love you no matter how your body is. Let us think that this is just an extra bit of you that I can love~"

"R-really?"

He nodded and smiled before getting a bit lower down and started to play with the area, oh God did that feel good. For someone who had never experienced sex before, he was good, so very good. He continued to tease, to play, to make me feel good until he stopped. "Are you ready to take this further Sunflower?"

"J-ja..." I panted out, I was very ready. Ivan smiled and pulled his wallet from his pants and pulled out a condom.

"I was told it is wise to keep this in your wallet, da? In case something were to happen and you wanted protection." He put it aside for a moment before he sucked on a finger and paused again. "Do I go in... umm...?"

"Go in which ever place you want, it will all result in the same reaction." I replied. I know it sounded rude, but I was aroused and I wanted to feel more pleasure. He didn't say anything, just slipped a finger into my... extra parts. At first it hurt a bit, but I relaxed when he started to move it.

Another finger was added and that was soon followed by a third, I felt prepared enough and told him to finish up. He opened the condom up and placed it on his rather large manhood, God I was a bit frightened when I saw it. I was wondering if that thing was even going to fit the tip in, let alone the whole damn thing!

"I will go slowly, alright?" He responded, probably noticing my worry. I nodded and let him do what he wanted to do. Ivan positioned himself before slowly, carefully, entering me and it felt good. Well, at first it hurt but Ivan told me to relax, to which I did and then it felt so much better, I couldn't help the moan that escaped. Fuck, I felt like such a girl, normally people saw me at this strong man but with Ivan doing what he was doing, I felt, well, like a girl.

But I said fuck that and just let him do what he wanted to do! This was a wonderful experience, I never imagined sex to feel so good, it was messing with all me nerves and senses, I had no functional thoughts except for Ivan to go faster once he was able to get in as far as he could, God, no wonder people graved this.

He looked to be enjoying it as well, moaning and calling my name, saying this in Russian to me, his face flushed like my own. Sadly this kind of thing is short lived, we needed to release, I did first, and then he did a moment or two later with a low groan, saying my name as he did. We paused, panting, staring at each other before his warm eyes closed and he kissed me head. He pulled out, it felt weird, and removed the condom.

At the time, I hadn't really paid much attention to his confused face when he removed the rubber thing, takinga glance at my private area and then back at the condom before the went to the bathroom and threw it away with a shrug.

I know now why he looked confused, he has seen some of his release on me, but he didn't think much of it, not worrying about the issues that would come with it. I sat up, wincing at the slight pain I felt in my hips and lower area. "So... umm... was that what you expected Ivan? I mean... it was a first for me and I think for you as well." I spoke softly, watching as he sat down next to me, smiling.

"It was everything and more~!" He kissed me on the lips once more before we both just laid on the bed, talking about this and that, never knowing that what we did was taking effect in me, slowly, without us even noticing.

He stayed the whole night, Gilbert never knew that he and I slept in my bed together, me almost without clothing on, him in just enough to cover himself up.

TBC

* * *

><p>Okay, did you know that if you keep a condom in your wallet or pocket, movement will cause little tears into the material and allow semen to escape? Keep that in mind ladies and gentlemen, that included you Ivan!<p>

Next chapter: Sickness in the morning, issues with food, emotions are not normal, what could the problem be?

Please, PLEASE review! I really want to know how I did on this chapter and I can only know that if you guys REVIEWS! . I'll update faster if you are nice enough to review and not just fav and run~


	5. Chapter 5

Here is chapter five, oh God, this is going to be a pain in the ass to do. Ivan won't make that big of an appereance in this chapter, but he'll still be part of it since, well, this is his and Ludwig's story.

Ah, Dr. Kurska finally returns to my fanfics after so many years of being left behind. She is my typical mpreg doctor, and I hope you can put up with her, she's a nice lady. Plus she's German so there's a plus! *bricked in the head* Ow.

On with the fic!

* * *

><p>We Can Do This<p>

Chapter Five: Finding Out

* * *

><p>The weeks that passed since that wonderful night were so... awful. Not like 'everyday is the worst day ever' awful, more like 'I get up every morning, sick to my damn stomach' awful.<p>

I would wake up around four or five in the morning, rushing to the rest room, losing the contents of my stomach. At first I thought I had food poisoning or a flu bug, but when it went on longer then expected, I figured something was wrong. Ivan had asked me if something was wrong with me when he noticed me come to school looking pale and a bit queasy. He caught on quick to it, Gilbert hadn't noticed.

I told him that I was just a bit sick, he said to go home, I told him not to worry. He started to get on me about being out and about while I was ill and I got really mad, I yelled at him to stop worrying about me. I instantly felt horrible about yelling, seeing his wide eyes and sad expression of hurt, so I apologized and hugged him. I'm not sure why I got so mad, it just happened.

It wasn't until I was about three months into the illness that Gilbert finally figured something was up. As I was losing the contents of my poor stomach into the toilet, I hadn't noticed that Bruder came in until he started to rub my back. "Lud, I'm taking you to the hospital."

"N-no... there's no need... I'll be-!" I hadn't finished the statement before I was once again hacking and coughing up the acidic remains of the food I had the night before.

"Ludwig, I'm takin you to the hospital. This has been going on far too long and I can't keep acting like it will go away. Now once you're done and you get dressed, we'll go. I can't have you being sick, that's totally the opposite of awesome." I looked up at him and nodded. Gilbert left the bathroom, going to go and get ready himself.

Wih a sigh, I rinsed my mouth out in the sink before going to get dressed, the nausea was almost gone. Once I was in clean clothing, I left the room, finding Gilbert downstairs by the door. "Ready?" I nodded and we headed out the door.

The car ride to the hospital was quiet, but I was uncomfortable with the silence from the lack of talking. The radio was on but Gilbert wasn't singing or drumming on the wheel to the songs that played. He just focused on driving, as if he was thinking really hard. I wanted to speak to him but he arrived at the hospital and got out.

Gilbert signed me in, it seems he had made me an appointment without telling me and I wasn't too pleased about it. We were stuck waiting for about ten minutes before I was taken back by some woman in glasses. "Hello Ludwig, I'm Dr. Kurska." She smiled at me and shook my hand.

"Hello." I greeted and she took my blood pressure, height, and weight, the typical things that happened to one when they are at the doctor's. But she frowned as she looked at my weight.

"You had a check up about four months ago, right?"

"Yes." I replied, frowning.

"Well, it seems you've gained a bit of weight since then." I raised an eyebrow, how could I after I've been throwing up every morning?

Gilbert frowned from where he stood in the office, having followed Dr. Kurska and I in. She put this information she recorded into the computer on her desk before telling me to take a seat on the examination table. "Alright, what seems to be the problem?"

I bit my lip and looked at Gilbert who just told me to tell her, she wasn't going to judge. With a sigh, I spoke. "I've been having issues in the morning, my stomach suddenly gets upset and I have to empty it. Plus, my friend told me my mood is off, but I think that might be from stress, school is a pain after all. And... oh! I feel like I'm not getting enough sleep, I get so tired easily, though I figure that's from the sickness, right? It would make sense." I wanted to leave, I hated being in hospitals.

She wrote this all down and looked at me a bit, making a soft humming down before she looked at my medical record. "Ludwig, it says here that you're a male with female genitalia."

"Yeah," Gilbert spoke for me, "it's in our genes or whatever. What does this have to do with him being sick?"

"Well, we'll see." Dr. Kurska told me to lay back and lift up my shirt. With a slight blush I did and she used a stethoscope, placing it on my stomach, listening for... something. I didn't want to question her, she was a doctor after all. She paused, frowning a bit before pushing on my stomach slightly, it felt weird.

She nodded to herself before looking at me. "Ludwig, are you... sexually active at all?"

I blinked and my whole face went red. "W-why do you ask..?"

"It will help me narrow things down."

I felt Gilbert's red eyes on me, calculating, trying to figure out what my answer could be. All I could do was give a small nod. Gilbert narrowed his eyes a bit and hissed something, a curse, at Ivan. Dr. Kurska didn't notice this and went to set up some machine. "What are you doing?" Gilbert asked, his eyes no longer on me.

"I'm going to check his stomach for anything unusual." Dr. Kurska responded, placing a cold gel onto my exposed stomach. I shivered a little, glancing at my brother. He wasn't looking at me, I wish he would, he was making me uncomfortable.

The older woman pulled out some weird device and placed it to my stomach, something appeared on the screen of the machine. Wait... was that an ultrasound machine, I thought, a bit nervous. Usually when someone used that, it means that they are looking for a tumor or...

"Oh my." I blinked, looking at Dr. Kurska, her eyes on the screen. There was something there, something... "Well Ludwig, I can tell you right now that that little spot," she pointed to a grayish-blackish blur, "is a fetus. It appears that you're pregnant."

I suddenly felt like the whole world was crashing down on me. A fetus... that was a baby on the screen, a screen showing the inside of my stomach. I was pregnant, I was pregnant... I was pregnant with Ivan's baby and I'm only fifteen. My breath hitched, my pulse increased, I felt a sharp pain in my chest as I hyperventilated. I... I didn't know what to do, oh God, I was scared, I was so scared.

"-wig! Ludwig! Breath! Speak! Do something!" I blinked, stopping my heavy gasps for air, turning to see worried eyes of crimson that swirled with other emotions.

"B-bruder..." I gasped out, staring at him.

"I'll take him home now Dr. Kurska. Thank you for your time." Gilbert turned away from me, his hand placed on my shoulder. The woman nodded before setting me up an appointment for me in the next two weeks. Once that was done, Gilbert and I walked out of the building, in complete silence, and out to the car. We got in but he hadn't started the car. We just sat there for a few minutes.

After a while the silence was starting to bother me and I turned, looking at Bruder who only stared ahead. "B-bruder... I..." I began but he let out a heavy sigh, his eyes closed.

"Ludwig... did you sleep with him?" I raised an eyebrow, asking who. "Braginski, did you sleep with him?" It took me a moment to responde with a very quiet 'yes' before he sighed again.

He ran his hand through his messy hair. "Fuck... Ludwig, you know how serious this is right? You're fifteen, and still in school! You can't raise a baby! And didn't you think for even one second to use protection when you two had... that?" I knew what 'that' was, we didn't have to say it.

I felt uncomfortable again, the urge to vomit was coming back, I felt bile rising in my throat. Gilbert was mad, but I was becoming mad too. "We did use fucking protection! How was I suppose to know that the condom failed? And yes I know how serious this is!"

"Then you shouldn't have had sex in the first place!"

"I can do whatever the hell I want! I love Ivan and he loves me, so we showed it through sex!"

"Do you think he'll love you when he realizes he's a father too?"

I... hadn't thought of that, hell, I didn't even know if I wanted to be a father... mother... parent as well. But I can't kill a life that never meant any harm, and Bruder was mad, and I didn't know how Ivan would react to all of this... everything, all my thoughts and sudden worries were getting to me, I felt sick, I felt like crying. I did the latter, I cried, hard.

I guess this startled Gilbert since he's never really seen me cry, well, not since we were younger. He was hesitant but he put his arms around me, not sure what he should do as I started to cry into his chest. "It's... it's okay Ludwig, just settle down..."

"NO! It's NOT okay! You're mad at me and probably hate me and Ivan might leave me!" I yelled at him, the anger coming back but the tears still fell. Then the sadness kicked in again. "I'm sorry... I'm really sorry I never told you about me and Ivan... if... do you think I should have an abortion?" It was one of the many thoughts that had ran through my mind when I freaked out.

He looked at me, his eyes calulating. "That depends, do you _WANT_ to have an abortion?"

"N-not really..." I sniffled. "I don't want to really kill it but it might be for the best... Oh, I don't know Bruder! This is so confusing!"

"Lud, no matter what you do, be it you kill the baby, keep it, or put it up for adoption or whatever else, I will still care for you. I mean, it's my job as a big brother to take care of you and because I'm just that awesome! If I wasn't, I'd be the worse big brother in the whole world!" He was trying the cheer me up, even while being true to his word, and it was working, I felt a little better but I was still upset.

I had a lot to think about, this was big, no, huge! I was pregnant, I was having Ivan's child, it had been an accident, like most kids are, and I didn't know the first thing about child care. This was so confusing, my head was hurting, no... it was light, I was dizzy. I passed out from what happened. I didn't wake up for about an hour or so, Gilbert had taken me home. Apparently he placed me on my bed, but as I came to, I had noticed someone was in my room.

I almost let out a scream of shock before a hand was placed to my mouth, a 'shh' kept me from screaming into the warm, familiar hand. I blinked, it was Ivan. How did he get into my room? I noticed the window was open, not the first time he's snuck into my room that way. Removing his hand from my mouth, I sat up. "What are you doing here?"

"You did not respond to my calls. I was worried." I had left my phone, I check it, there were twenty three missed calls and about ten texts. "Are you alright? You were talking in your sleep Sunflower and you tell me you only do that when you've got something on your mind."

Should I tell him? That's what I kept thinking, he did have every right to know, he's the father after all. "I-Ivan... I need to speak with you." My mouth felt dry, I was tugging on the blanket of my bed and, not looking him in the eye.

"Oh? What is it that you wish to speak about?" He blinked, tilting his head, smiling a bit. This made things even more difficult!

"Do you... remember the night we slept together in this bed?" I hope he knew which night I was talking about. Apparently he did, he was smiling even more, his cheeks tinted a bit. I let out a sigh, gripping the sheets even tighter. "Well... I think the condom broke."

"Why do you think..." The taller man paused, he thought for a moment before he just stared at me. "Are..." His eyes trailed to my stomach. My silence was his answer. I expected him to turn and leave, to yell at me, to do something that would prove that he couldn't handle this.

I just didn't expect the loving hug.

"I-Ivan..?" I was confused, why was he hugging me? I heard him say things in Russian, they sounded so happy, and I heard 'Ya lyubov teba!' over and over again. He finally pulled back, grinning at me. "What's with the smile?" I questioned before he started to kiss me all over, I had to push his face away to get him to stop.

"Oh Sunflower~! This is such wonderful news!" Well... this reaction was better then him hating every fiber of my being. "You are having my child~ I love children!"

"Y-you do?" I had no idea what was the proper way to act, my boyfriend is nuts for accepting this with no problem, not even noticing that we have a huge amount of issues with having a child. I just let him have his moment, he was so happy, so very happy. He just hugged me for a bit longer before going down to speak to my stomach, saying sweet things in his native words, things I don't understand.

"Ivan, this is serious, you know that right?" I spoke, running my fingers through his hair. Bright eyes looked up at me and he nodded.

"Of course I do, but I do not care, I still think this is wonderful. I've always wanted a family, especially with you! But I felt that we would not have children but this wonderful news~" He giggled, so happy, so pleased with everything. I didn't want to ruin his joy, I just let him talk to my stomach, as if the baby could even hear him.

Still, it was nice, I'd worry about all the horrible thing later.

TBC

* * *

><p>Gilbert's reaction was a mix of different ideas I had. He is pissed about Ludwig never saying anything about him and Ivan, but I love Gilbert being a good big brother to Ludwig so I know he would accept his brother's pregnancy, even though he's probably going to get into more fights with Ivan and you know he'll spoil the hell out of Nicholas once he's born.<p>

And speaking of people spoiling Nicholas...

Next chapter: Ivan and Ludwig decide to tell Ivan's sisters. Katsuya is pleased, Natalia... uhh...

Please review~! I'll update as soon as I get some lovely reviews from you guys, plus, if you want, you can give me ideas! I love when people give me ideas for my stories, it makes them last longer and makes them more interesting. :3


	6. Chapter 6

I decided that Ivan and Ludwig telling Katsuya and Natalia wasn't enough, Germania needed to be told (cause he's gonna be a great-grandfather after all).

Hey guys, if you have an suggestions, I'd love to hear there~ my ideas only go so far so if you have a good idea for something to happen that would be awesome!

On with the fic!

* * *

><p>We Can Do This<p>

Chapter Six: Hugs and Cold Eyes

* * *

><p>Gilbert had walked into the room when Ivan was talking to my stomach. There was that typical moment of silence before a shouting fest between the two was started. Bruder was yelling about Ivan sneaking into the house, again, and then about him not using a condom or something like that. Ivan just yelled back by saying he did use one and that Gilbert needed to stop being a pain in the ass.<p>

I think there was more but Gilbert started yelling in really fast German (I barely caught most of it, though I did hear the words 'asshole' and 'fucker' over and over) and Ivan just yelled back in Russian. I had to stop the argument by yelling, loudly, and hitting them both with pillows.

We decided to talk things out. Ivan told Gilbert he would take care of me, he wasn't going to leave me alone to raise the baby. Gilbert didn't seem sure but he didn't have much choice. He told Ivan that if he did anything, ANYTHING, to cause me pain or heartbreak, he would personally skin him alive and turn him into a rug for his bathroom. Ivan wasn't exactly thrilled about being turned into a rug but he agreed.

Then Gilbert mentioned that I needed to call Grandpa. He had every right to know about the baby and I knew this. With a heavy sigh I had called Grandpa, knowing he's probably finishing up dinner in Germany by now. When he picked up I told him that I was pregnant.

Again, a moment of silnce before I heard him cursing Gilbert's name for not being more careful with watching me and something about how he should have just dragged us to Berlin with him like he originally wanted to. After he ranted for about ten minutes, he finally calmed down enough to ask me some questions about who the father was and how far along I am and how Gilbert and Ivan should be killed for getting me into such a situation. I would have thought that such a reaction would come from a mother, but Grandpa was weird and I'm sure he's seen enough stuff like this in his lifetime.

Plus, with how insane my family is and the people I seem to attract... I'm not really that surprised...

Then Ivan had to make things even more bothersome by saying: "My sisters need to now about this, I'll go and tell them now." A quick grabbing of his long-as-hell scarf stopped him in his tracks, it also helped that I gave him a nice glare.

"We can't tell them."

"Why not?" He asked, pouting a bit.

"Because I don't want your little sister trying to cut me open to kill the baby." I've always been a worrier but being pregnant seems to have made me think out situations with horrible outcomes more often then I use to. Actually, the more I thought on it, the more I realized that she could do even worse things and that kick started my fear hormones and I was clinging to Gilbert, terrified of my own imagination.

Frankly, it was fucking annoying. And the worse part, I was only about three months so I still had few more months left of these fucking hormones. When I gave birth later, I was happy to not be so overly emotional, that's something I don't miss about being pregnant.

...

"Oh Sunflower, it will be fine, Katsuya is the only one at home since Natalia is off doing her ballet lesson." Ivan spoke to me as we walked to his house, having to take a bus to get there. One day we will get a better mode of transportation, but until then, we're stuck with the damn bus. Though I wish I hadn't taken it, I was queasy, either from morning sickness or from nervousness. Actually, it could have been both, it's hard to tell.

"I can still be worked up Ivan." I replied, a hand rubbing my stomach to try and calm it down.

He chuckled. "And you have every right to be, but do not worry, da?" He stopped at a small home in the generic looking neighborhood we had been walking through. Pulling a key from his coat pocket, he opened the door. "Katsuya~! Are you home?"

There was a loud clang from the kitchen and the woman Ivan called out to came rushing over, looking flustered. "Oh Vanya! You scared me!" Katsuya stated, a hand placed on her heart (and on her large chest).

"I'm sorry, I should have called before hand." Ivan replied before going into Russian, speaking with her softly as if I understood. I didn't. She nodded and said somethings in return before she smiled at me.

"Vanya says you have something to tell me." She smiled, taking my hand and leading me to the living room. "Oh! I should make us a snack, I just made baklava! The nice Turkish man who works with me and Matthew," That's hre boyfriend, a really quiet guy, "told us how to make them. I hope I did it right."

We watched her go to the kitchen, I felt Ivan give my hand a squeeze and I turned to see him smiling at me. "Don't worry, I'm sure she'll be happy to hear the news." Before I could reply, I saw the older woman coming into the living room, holding a tray with a few plates and three glasses. She set it down on the coffee table before handing Ivan and I a plate and a glass of milk.

"Thank you." I gave her a small smile, which she returned with an even bigger one before she sat down. We ate a little before I spoke, though I had finished my baklava before them, it was really good. With a sigh, I spoke. "Katsuya, you know Ivan and I are in a relationship, right?"

She nodded. "Of course, he told me when he got home from your date." I blushed lightly.

"Well... a while ago... we spent the night together and, I'm one of those males who has female parts, so..." I couldn't say, I was too nervous, but Ivan didn't seem to have an issue saying anything.

"He's pregnant with my child~!" Ivan blurted out, only to wince in pain when my elbow came in contact with him stomach.

Kastuya blinked, her big blue eyes looked at us, going from me to Ivan, back and forth, back and forth. She looked at us for a moment before tears came to her eyes and she started to cry. "Ah..! Don't cry Katsuya..!" Ivan frowned, getting up to go over to her, only to stop when he noticed that she was smiling.

"Oh Vanya, Ludwig! You're going to let me be an aunt! I'm so happy..!" She was crying tears of joy, apparently Ivan was right, she was completely okay with this. However it would be nice if she wasn't crying her eyes out. We spent a bit of time talking to her about it, she was so excited, saying she wanted to help in anyway she could. We left her in charge of helping find things for the baby and doing the decorating for the baby's room.

This made raise an eyebrow. "Baby's room? Where would that be?"

"Oh." She blinked, not sure herself. "Umm... oh! You could have the baby's room here if you don't have any room at your home."

"But if there is, we could still have a nice little room set up just in case we need to watch him for Sunflower." Ivan smiled, referring to the baby as a boy. He insisted that my child was a boy, even when I told him at this stage the baby probably doesn't have a true gender yet. He just smiled and told me that he KNEW it was going to be a male. I just let him believe it, I didn't know he was going to be correct later on when I got my ultrasound to find out the gender, but now is not the time for that part of this story.

As we spoke with the older woman, we didn't notice the door opening until we heard a thud sound. Turning, we looked at the entrance of the living room and found Natalia, dressed in sweats and a shirt rather then her usual dresses, glaring at us, her gym bag having been dropped from her hand.

That annoying as all hell silence came back before she let out a small growl. "What is he doing here?" She asked before slipping into Russian, I knew she wanted me to hear that first part, there was a lot of venom put into it. Even after all these years she will continue to hate me, and she still does but she only puts up with me now because of Nicholas and because Ivan's happy. (But that hasn't stopped her from bringing up the subject of 'marriage' whenever she and Ivan are alone...)

Ivan frowned and got up, going to speak with her, speaking in a softer tone, Katsuya doing the same. Natalia almost yelled her complaints and replies, pointing at me and I could tell that some of the repeated words she used were not to be said in polite society. She really doesn't like me.

Oh... but then Ivan made it worse, Ivan said something we didn't want her to know. I don't speak his language, but I could tell that he said that I was pregnant with his child. Natalia reaction... oh God her reaction.

First she blinked, but then her eyes widened and her mouth opened wide before her eyes narrowed sharply and her jaw was shut tight. She turned and stormed over to me, raising a fist to hit me. My first defense was to cover my stomach, it may still be small but it was still able to get harmed.

Before she could land a hit on me, Ivan grabbed her wrist, stopping her. She let out a small cry of pain, Ivan isn't always able to control his strength, and she pulled away. Blue-eyes glared at me before Natalia turned, running to her room.

"Oh dear... I should go talk to her. I am so sorry about that..." Katsuya frowned before going upstairs.

Ivan turned to me, trying to give me a bit of a smile. "Are you alright?"

"I was a bit scared, honestly." I tried to smile back.

He nodded before helping me off the couch. "Come on, let's go somewhere nice and just spend time together. Would that be nice Sunflower?" He kissed me after I nodded.

Well, that was one part of my problems take care of, I still had others to take care of.

TBC

* * *

><p>ARG! This took forever! The next few chapters is going to be even harder, Ludwig needs to deal with school!<p>

Next chapter: Ludwig begins to show and some of the others get to find out.

Please review and PLEASE GIVE ME IDEAS!


End file.
